starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sargas Tribe
Question about Sargas et al I have a question to ask. In the original campaign we acted as velari tribe, and with the leadership of Tassadar, we defeated the conclave and destroyed the overmind. We can easilly conclude that the velari tribe must have gained great honour amoung the protoss. The same happened to sargas tribe, which gained the two powerful crystals and sweeped the mass zerg on shakuras, it was surely a glorious deed. But it happened that both two tribes had a reputation not so good, and neither of them has a represtentative in the hierachy, why!!? :Firstly, sign your posts. :Secondly, it can't be said for sure that such tribes featured in the campaign at all times. Due to the limits of the game engine of the original games, faction names correspond to color, sometimes getting designations that make no sense (e.g. Mar Sara defending Korhal in Brood War). :Thirdly, I don't find their lack of representation surprising-the Sargas are assassins, which doesn't lend itself well to political standing and the Velari...well, the lack of detail suggests they're rather minor. Pluralism is a possible form of government, but evidently the protoss didn't choose it when forming the Heirarchy.--Hawki 09:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Furthermore, the Sargas originally wanted to cut themselves off from the Khala. Perhaps they've done so and joined the Nerazim. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) First i'd like to say i wrote the question about the position of velari tribe and sargas tribe. I didn't have a post that time. I'm very grateful for your reply, for the situation of the two tribes made me feel rather gloom. I do love velari and sargas tribe. Then, there is my further questions. For sargas tribe, i appreciate your answer very much, it makes sense that the sargas wanted to cut off from the khala. But for velari tribe, was it really very minor? We remember in the original zerg campaign, we encountered several protoss tribes, amoung which sargas stood in the very center of the Xel'Naga temple's vicinity. This must mean something, and i cannot help to assume velari is the most important tribe of protoss. Futhermore, one thing that couldn't really be a clue but make some sense is that, for the protoss units,the fittest colors is definitely yellow and blue(red is beautiful as well, but feels unclassical), so... User: Sahin zz (talk) 09:45, September 7, 2009 :The Velari tribe was not mentioned in the manual, and only from player color names, so it's probably treated with less importance than the other tribes. I agree, blue and yellow are the best protoss colors :) :Still, the Velari got spotlighted in the story StarCraft: Frontline: Twilight Archon as a province and a templar school, suggesting to me the tribe should have been called a regional defense force instead. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 15:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Question about Assassins How... how can this tribe be assassins... who eliminated dissidents the Conclave disapproved of... when no protoss killed other protoss from the time of the Aeon of Strife up until Tassadar's forces butted heads with the Conclave at the end of SC1? Can we at least put in a little note that draws attention to the apparent conflict in the canon? -- 15:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :The lore is confused, and "absolute statements" should be regarded with a grain of salt. See Expedition. StarCraft: Enslavers II had protoss killing protoss during the Brood War. Ladranix forgot all about the civil war, claiming no protoss had killed another since the Aeon of Strife (three years after the Brood War). And protoss killed each other (if you rescue Dark Templar) in Maw of the Void. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:13, March 10, 2012 (UTC)